Caribbean Love
by Kaileena Draculia
Summary: unas vacaciones que terminan siendo perfectas para Regina con consecuencias que rebasan lo dulce y la terminan conduciendo a la vida que siempre soñó al conocer a un apuesto comerciante llamado Killian. AU HOOKEDQUEEN. Este fanfic pertenece al reto "vacaciones perfectas" del foro ONCE UPON A TIME


_**ACLARACION:**_ si la letra esta así, significa que están hablando en español, **si la letra esta así, están hablando en idioma original (ingles)**

 _ **DECLAIMER: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DISNEY Y los guionistas Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis que adaptaron los personajes clásicos**_

 _ **Este fic participa en el reto "Vacaciones perfectas" del foro Once Upon a Time.**_

 _ **RATING:**_ _M, por lenguaje y cierto contenido adulto_

 _ **NUMERO DE PALABRAS:**_ _5.000 (sin contar título, advertencias, declaimers, ni mis comentarios, todo está de acuerdo a las reglas del foro)_

 **CARIBBEAN LOVE**

Había llegado a ese maldito bar de quinta realmente enojada, tanto, que no le importó meterse en ese establecimiento donde claramente desentonaba debido a su vestuario demasiado formal y "estirado" para el ambiente. Era víctima de todas las miradas, su forma felina al caminar, su porte, su belleza exótica. Leopold su marido, era un idiota, un maldito viejo pedante y elitista; habían pasado tres días desde que salieron de "vacaciones" a Puerto Rico, para desentenderse del estrés y las obligaciones que tenía el vejete al ser Gobernador de Tallahassee. Al principio se emocionó, por fin saldrían a relajarse; ser la primera dama no era un trabajo muy sencillo, debía llevar agenda de muchas responsabilidades humanitarias que su marido no podía cumplir, y ¿cuál era el resultado de sus tan anheladas vacaciones? Cambiar de locación para ejercer política. Estos tres días de "descanso" Leopold se la pasó en comidas y reuniones diplomáticas, no conforme con eso la arrastraba con él a todas y cada una de ellas. Le reclamo su falta de interés por ella, sus ganas de salir solo con él, sin pensar en alianzas, dinero, presupuestos y demás, cuando se casó con él si bien fue a conveniencia entre su madre y él cuando ella apenas era una adolescente de 17 años y él un hombre de 35 años, aprendió a quererlo y admirarlo, fruto de eso estaba su hija Mary Margaret

 _ ******FLASHBACK******_

– _ **Maldición Regina ya deja de quejarte e intenta disfrutar**_

– _ **¿Disfrutar? ¿Es en serio Leopold?, de haber sabido que la razón de estas "vacaciones" era pasarnos de coctel en coctel para hacer vida diplomática, me hubiera quedado en casa con la niña**_

– _ **Ella ya está grandecita, aparte esta con su nana**_

– _ **Leopold… por favor salgamos los dos solos a una discoteca, un restaurante, una gira turística… lo que sea, olvídate de la gobernación**_ _– se acercó a su esposo y paso sus brazos por su cuello –_ _ **además podríamos aprovechar que estamos completamente solos**_ _– sonrió de medio lado felina y restregó su pecho en él_

– _ **Sabes que ya no estoy en edad de salir a bailar Regina, ni improvisar comida que no conozco y menos tengo paciencia de para ser turista**_ _– poso sus manos en las caderas de la morena_

– _ **Bueno… entonces bien podemos quedarnos y divertirnos a nuestra ancha**_ _– lo hizo sentar en la cama y se subió a horcadas sobre él_

– _**Regina… podemos hacerlo al llegar de la comida**_

– _ **Luego no quieres porque estás cansado cariño**_ _– Regina desato su salida de baño para dejarse semidesnuda frente a su marido –_ _ **quedémonos… podemos intentar hacer el varoncito que quieres**_ _– movió sus caderas en círculos intentando estimular a Leopold –_ _ **¿qué mejor lugar para concebir un White que un país extranjero, tropical y bello como Puerto Rico?**_

– _ **Suena estupendo**_ _– la morena sabiéndose triunfal movió las cejas de forma coqueta –_ _ **pero**_ _– se levantó con ella en brazos y luego la tiro a la cama –_ _ **debo ir a esa comida, ya tendremos tiempo de ponernos en la tarea de fabricar otro hijo, ahora vístete que llegamos tarde**_ _– Regina bufo, fue a vestirse con un vestido morado de algodón y satín de largo hasta los muslos y la espalda escotada con una suave caída en cascada en la delantera, pero sin llegar a lo vulgar; una de las cosas que más le gustaba de sí misma eran las piernas, eran blancas y torneadas, paso de usar las medias veladas, calzo sus tacones negros tipo sandalia y pinto sus labios de rojo como la sangre y resalto sus ojos chocolates, su pelo lo dejo en su caída simple en bucles._

 _Saliendo del hotel su cara de molestia no cambiaba y no podía disimularla, Leopold lo noto y luego de una fuerte discusión al entrar en el coche debido a su "horrible actitud" según él, Regina salió del auto dando un portazo y agarro el primer taxi que vio, por suerte siempre llevaba su dinero en la cartera, un habito que agarro desde casada ya que odiaba tener que estarle pidiendo a cada rato a su marido; si bien su dinero y sus costos las pagaba él, ella tenía el dinero que el daba para sus gastos y gustos en otra cuenta y solo ella la maneja, Leopold nunca exigió explicaciones de esto ni tampoco le importaba en que gastara Regina el dinero. Le dijo al taxista que la dejara en el primer bar o discoteca que encontrara, estaba dispuesta divertirse por sí misma_

 _ ******END FLASHBACK******_

Regina bufo por última vez y en un perfecto español pidió al barman una piña colada. El joven le sonrió y le dio un trago de tequila gratis "cortesía de la casa", la morena le sonrió picara y agradeció guiñándole un ojo para luego tomarse a fondo blanco el trago. Luego de unos cortos minutos el barman le trajo su baso de piña colada.

A unos pocas mesas de la barra en donde se encontraba la morena, se encontraba un apuesto comerciante de cabellos azabaches, piel blanca ligeramente bronceada, de facciones fuertes, unos ojos azules profundos remarcados por espesas pestañas y cejas azabaches, una barba en forma de candado en su rostro que solo resaltaba sus líneas cuadradas y suaves. Dicho personaje al verla entrar sintió que se le había escapado el aire, era una mujer hermosa y eso ciertamente era quedarse cortos, había viajado mucho, había conocido tantos países y sobre todo había estado con cuanta mujer quería, pero ninguna se le comparaba a quella que acababa de entrar al bar; si bien era la mujer más hermosa, su porte imponente encendía las alertas, tal vez esto se debía a su ceño fruncido. Espero mientras la veía desplomarse en el asiento de la barra hecha una fiera, luego sintió como su entrepierna palpito al verla sonreír de manera depredadora al barman que la atendió. Se levantó y camino hacia ella de manera decidida pero un tanto preventiva, algo en su instinto le decía que aquella mujer no era como las gacelas que estaba acostumbrado a comer. Al llegar se quedó viéndola

Regina sentía algo de presión presencial a su costado, miro de reojo y en efecto un hombre estaba viéndola fijamente, se irguió mas en su asiento de manera sutil y lo ignoro, pero al pasar de los segundos esa mirada se hizo más intensa, si seguía así le haría un agujero de lado a lado; volteo su rostro al hombre cerca de ella, se sorprendió al verlo por completo, era un espécimen hermoso, todo un jodido adonis, sintió que algo en su vientre se aflojo, aun así alzo una ceja altanera y se dispuso a poner fin al escrutinio tan grotesco de su cuerpo por parte del joven.

–¿Le recordé a alguien? – hablo en español

Joder, cuando esa mujer se volteo sintió que el tiempo se detuvo ¿había dicho que era una diosa?, corrección, ni esa palabra le hacía justicia a esa mujer la mejor palabra que encontró para ella fue etérea y su voz… ¡oh, por Dios, con esa voz!

–Créame señorita, si hubiera conocido a una mujer como usted, jamás la olvidaría – en ese momento sonrió dejando ver su perfecta dentadura blanca y esa mandíbula varonil se marcó, Regina no pudo evitar darle un barrido rápido por todo el cuerpo, ese hombre estaba para comérselo

–Ya…

–Disculpe si la incomodo, es que la vi y… es usted muy bella – el morocho no se esperó la carcajada que soltó la mujer frente a él – ¿qué es tan gracioso?

–Usted… usted es gracioso – lo vio subir una ceja – dígame… ¿en verdad le funciona esta técnica con las demás mujeres? – la cara de él se descompuso, en una ofendida

–¿Qué técnica? – le hirió el ego, pero ya su alerta se lo decía, esta mujer era muy diferente

–Venga, no porque me diga que soy bella tiene pase para entrar en mi vagina – le guiño un ojo

–Señorita, esa no…

–¡Vamos! No me salga con que esa no es su intención, no soy una jovencita – ríe divertida – si hubiera sido, crudamente honesto, créame, estaríamos de camino a su hotel para tener sexo – se levantó luego de dicho esto y al ver la cara de estupefacción del joven, Regina movió sus cejas sugerente y se retiró a la pista de baile.

Por varios minutos el moreno se quedó con la mandíbula semiabierta, tanto por sus palabras como por sus movimientos de baile. Se declaraba hipnotizado por el movimiento de caderas y trasero de la morena. Una vez salido del impacto camino hasta ella y se pegó a su espalda moviéndose a su ritmo, rosando su cuerpo al cuerpo de ella desde atrás.

En un momento dado el moreno alejo a Regina del a pista hacia la barra y ordeno dos tequilas, la morena acepto la invitación; Regina se bebió todo de un trago, mientras bebían el moreno solo la observaba y ella sonreía, luego de unas cuantas copas el moreno rompió el silencio

–Está bien, te vi y me gustaste de inmediato, eres sexy, lo acepto deseo llevarte a la cama y no precisamente a dormir – la morena subió una ceja divertida y el mostro su mejor sonrisa seductora, bendito sea el trago que le aflojo la lengua

–No era tan difícil admitirlo ¿ve? es un hombre muy guapo, excitante, ¿es tan bueno en la cama como es en apariencia? – se relamió los labios que aun conservaban cierto color rojo de su pintalabios

–Garantizado amor – movió las cejas sugerente – yo también me pregunto si eres tan apasionada como tu mirada y tus movimientos en la pista de baile

–¿Quiere averiguarlo? – se levantó del asiento y el moreno la agarro de la mano y la pego a su cuerpo

–Es lo que más deseo en este momento – le ofrece su copita con su trago de tequila y ella sonríe mientras lo agarra con su mano izquierda donde se encuentra su anillo matrimonial – el moreno puede evitar preguntar – ¿estas casada?

–¿Importa? – baja su cabeza y lame sus labios, el moreno no puede evitarlo y le clava un beso apasionado con todo y lengua, Regina no puede evitar jadear extasiada mientras corresponde con la misma ímpetu

–Y una mierda – corresponde entre besos mientras se levanta y saca como puede a Regina de aquel lugar directo a su hotel. Al llegar afuera se separan – mi hotel está muy cerca de acá, aun deseas venir y hacerme compañía – su voz sonaba ronca de lo excitado que lo había puesto aquel beso

Regina en ese momento, a pesar de tener varias copas encima y estar desinhibida por el efecto etílico en su sistema, sopeso las opciones lo mejor que su cabeza podía. Su esposo era un cerdo machista; la engañaba con su secretaria, Leopold creía que Regina era la estúpida ama de casa ingenua que no se daba cuenta, se reía a espaldas de él, si bien no niega que le dolió cuando se enteró, pues lo tenía en estima y lo quería, luego se rio de la situación, era imposible que un hombre como su marido tuviera su pene quieto y reservado exclusivamente para ella, le tenía lastima la verdad, ella era una mujer vanidosa y como tal sabía que era mucho más hermosa, elegante, inteligente y con clase que la desabrida de su secretaria Eva, pero así eran los hombres entre más mujeres se anotaban en su listón mas machos se sentían, por lo que ella comenzó a tener sus aventuras de unos días o una noche con hombres de su edad o bien lo humillaba con sus amigos políticos, pobre iluso de Leopold si supieran que ellos se burlan de él porque se follan a su mujer mientras él está en reuniones o muy ocupado cogiéndose a su secretaria, cosa que ella aprovechaba para tener beneficios por parte de esos "amigos" de su marido, sonaba sucio, pero su belleza y su cuerpo eran su mejor arma, la más letal y silenciosa de hecho; aparte Leopold era un pelele en la cama. Le sonrió al moreno que estaba a su lado esperando una respuesta, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de tener entre sus piernas a un adonis como aquel.

–Preguntas demasiado, cierra la boca y llévame a la cama – lo miro de manera intensa

Una vez en el cuarto del hotel del moreno, los limites y los frenos se esfumaron. La necesidad se palpaba en el aire, se despojaron de sus ropas rápidamente y el moreno muy a su pesar sintió que iba eyacularía con solo verla desnuda, era impresionante ese cuerpo. Por su lado a Regina se le hizo agua la boca al verlo desnudo, poso sus ojos en su miembro y su ego se hincho al saber que era su culpa el que estuviera tan tenso e hinchado.

Al moreno la pasión lo desbordo y termino empotrando a la mujer en la pared más cercana – me llamo Killian Jones, amor – le susurró al oído cargado de excitación

–Un gusto – jadeo la morena mientras buscaba con sus caderas acomodarse para rozarse con el falo de aquel hombre

–Dime tu nombre – volvió a susurrar y mordió su oreja

No necesitas saberlo… deja las preguntas y follame – Regina apretó las piernas alrededor de las caderas de Killian

–Quiero saber el nombre de la mujer que aparecerá en mis fantasías luego de esta noche – apretó su trasero y resbalo sus manos hasta sus piernas para abrirla más

–¿Para qué me dijiste tu nombre? – el moreno entro la punta de su miembro en ella

–Jones…

–Justo para eso… para oírte gritar mi nombre mientras te cojo y cuando escuches un nombre parecido te acuerdes de mí y esta noche – se hundió en ella por completo y escucho de sus labios su nombre "killian" y este sonrió orgulloso, salió de ella y con fuerza la boto sobre la cama mientras abría sin piedad sus piernas – tu nombre

–Mills… – Killian subió su ceja esperando más – Regina Mills – uso su apellido de soltera, no se arriesgaría a que por algún motivo su amante reconociera el apellido de su marido y la dejara a medias

–Hermoso nombre, para una hermosa mujer – se inclinó sobre ella y devoro su intimidad apunta de lengüetazos y chupetones

Vaya manera de usar la lengua tenia Killian, Regina sentía que se iba a desmayar del placer, sus manos fueron a la melena del moreno entre sus piernas, este aprovecho para apretar y masajear aquellos senos preciosos de la mujer. Killian sintió a la morena estremecerse y temblar, sonrió para sí, sabía que estaba a punto de explotar en su primer orgasmo de la noche y no se equivocó, unos cuantos segundos después Regina tomo aire fuertemente y soltó un fuerte grito con el nombre de su amante al llegar al clímax, el moreno aprovecho y trepo sobre su cuerpo para besarla y darle a probar su propio sabor.

Regina estaba poseída, mientras la besaba ella rasguñaba la espalda del moreno y gemía fuerte entre aquel intenso beso, la falta de aire en sus pulmones la obligo a romper el beso, los fuertes jadeos de Regina era lo único que se escuchaba en aquella habitación. Killian tomo el cabello azabache y sedoso de esa mujer que estaba bajo él y tiro hasta hacerla sentarse en el borde de la cama; la brusquedad fuera de molestar a Regina la encendía y excitaba. Una vez sentada como el moreno deseaba, apretó sus mejillas para abrirle parcialmente la boca, acerco su miembro a su boca y con la punta acaricio sus labios lentamente y Regina sonrió sacando la lengua acariciándolo suavemente, cuando el decidió probar la calidez del interior de su boca ella lo recibió gustosa, lo degusto provocándole gruñidos de placer a Killian.

Unos pocos minutos después Killian saco su miembro del a boca de Regina y la empujo para acostarla en la cama, el solo verla le daba un dolor de testículos placentero, esa mujer lo iba a matar de deseo. Agarro las caderas de la morena y elevo en el aire, ella se apoyó con sus antebrazos en el colchón para dar más firmeza, cosa que agrado al comerciante que sin pensárselo mucho, la clavo contra él penetrándola con fuerza, soltaron un grito al unísono. Las arremetidas eran fuertes, pero las caderas de Regina empezaron a temblar debido al esfuerzo, el moreno la puso boca abajo y levanto sus caderas, Regina era una mujer liviana y eso le encantaba. Regina quedo en cuatro deseosa de volverlo a sentir y Killian no la decepciono. La monto con ímpetu y pasión.

El libido de ambos estaba tan alto que en unos pocos minutos Regina alcanzo su segundo orgasmo y Killian cegado por el placer se rego en el interior de la morena, Regina lejos de asustarse o molestarse, lo agradeció ya que esto prolongo los espasmos del orgasmo. Cayeron a la cama exhaustos y rápidamente se durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente que el moreno despertó, se vio solo y desnudo sobre la cama del hotel y una sensación agridulce se apodero de su ser. Sabía que no debería sentirse así, después de todo era sexo de una noche y él mejor que nadie lo sabía, pero no podría olvidar a esa morena de nombre Regina, eso lo tenía muy presente.

… _ **.DOS AÑOS DESPUES.….**_

Killian estaba desesperado, Regina lo había jodido para siempre, maldita mujer, se caló tanto en su cuerpo y su mente que después de aquella noche con ella, ninguna mujer lo satisfacía lo suficiente, luego de cinco meses se decidió a buscarla por cielo, mar y tierra. Ya casi cumplía dos años y unos pocos meses de haberla conocido, pero su esperanza de hallarla no se disminuida, esa mujer valía pena. Sumido en sus pensamientos estaba cuando el timbre de su apartamento fue tocado, sin mucho ánimo abrió la puerta y su amigo Neal estaba al otro lado con una gran sonrisa en la cara

–Compañero te tengo noticias grandiosas – sonrió el de pelo castaño

–Ilumíname – dijo a modo irónica

–¡Alégrate hombre!, encontré a tu mujer perdida – le extendió un sobre y Killian casi le arranca la mano a su amigo por tomar dicho sobre, dentro de se encontraba varias fotos de Regina, lugar de residencia y número telefónico. Se quedó observando unos papeles legales con el nombre de "Regina White" y unas fotos de la morena de sus sueños con un hombre mucho mayor que ella, ambos tomados de las manos

–¿White?, Neal, ella me dijo que su apellido era Mills, no White

–¿Ves a ese hombre con el que va de la mano en la foto? – El moreno asintió – amigo, ese hombre es Leopold White, nada más ni nada menos que el gobernador de Tallahassee – Killian se sentó en el sofá y fijo su mirada en su amigo para que continuara hablando – bueno no tengo que señalar lo obvio entre ese anciano y tu doncella – dijo risueño – ella te dio su apellido de soltera. Debo decir que pegaste alto Killian, ¡te metiste con la mujer de un gobernador! – Killian le envió una mirada de odio - ¿Qué?, bueno no la culpo, solo mírala a ella, cualquier mujer en su sano juicio le sería infiel a un hombre que puede ser su padre

–YA CALLATE NEAL – se exasperó y grito el moreno

–Hey, cálmate, bueno, vine a entregarte lo que encontré como viste y la forma de que la localices, claro, si aún estas interesado en encontrarla

–Gracias hermano – se despidieron con un corto abrazo.

Le costaba creer que una mujer tan hermosa como ella estuviera casada con ese vejete, pero bueno era un vejete con dinero… mucho dinero, aparte por su posición era un hombre poderoso. Se concentró en la información recopilada; vaya sorpresa al ver las fotos de su morena besándose con el que era su marido y en varias cenas o escuelas de huérfanos; casi se le cae la mandíbula al ver que era madre de una joven de 17 años, muy bonita por cierto, tenía cierto parecido a la morena, luego se enfocó en la foto de Regina con un niño de aparentemente un año, según la información también hijo suyo. Su corazón se saltó un latido al ver al pequeño, se parecía a él cuando tenía más o menos esa edad, de seguro su vista le jugaba una mala pasada.

Pasaron algunos días para asimilar la información y llenarse de valentía para llamarla al número que le habían conseguido. Una tarde llevado por una ataque de histeria marco el número y una hermosa voz que reconocería entre una multitud le contesto

– **Buenas tardes, ¿con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?** – como pudo Killian paso el nudo en su garganta

–Hola… ¿Regina? – su mundo se detuvo un segundo… reconocía esa voz, pero no podía ser él, era imposible

–Sí, con ella habla – aunque nerviosa siguió con el mismo tono de voz seguro

–Regina, soy Killian… Killian Jones – mierda, no podía creerlo, ese hombre la había localizado.

–Disculpe, pero no lo conozco – mintió de manera firme, se odiaba pero debía hacerlo, si dejaba que él se acercara todo se podía ir al caño

–No es cierto, teníamos algunas copas encima, pero no las suficientes para que pierdas la memoria

–No sé de qué me habla, se confundió de numero señor – Killian empezó a enojarse

–No me confundí de número Regina, Puerto Rico hace dos años, un bar de clase media, tenías un hermoso vestido morado y luego de unas copas te hice el amor en mi hotel hasta que caímos dormidos y me abandonaste al amanecer

–Se confundió de mujer, yo no me beso con desconocidos y mucho menos tengo aventuras de una noche – su voz empezó a sonar nerviosa y Regina maldijo por lo bajo

–¿Porque tan nerviosa? – dijo risueño

–Cualquier mujer en mi lugar estaría nerviosa si un desconocido la llama y la acusa de haberse acostado con él, espero encuentre a la mujer correcta que lleva mí mismo nombre, hasta luego – y sin dejarle contestar, Regina colgó la llamada y luego apago su celular.

Condenada mujer, ¿le veía la cara de tonto acaso?, iría por ella así le costara la vida, necesitaba tenerla a como fuera lugar

Regina se llevó una mano a su pecho exaltada y muy nerviosa, cuando se acostó con ese hombre fue la noche más maravillosa, apasionada y erótica que tuvo en su vida, pero su locura fue muy lejos, por esos meses no se estaba cuidando ya que Leopld le había pedido otro hijo y ella ciertamente le hacía falta también tener otro retoño, por lo que suspendió sus anticonceptivos. Sabía que no olvidaría aquel hombre varonil, había tenido uno de los mejores sexos con él, aparte un hombre tan sexy y guapo no se olvidaba tan fácil, el problema fue cuando su recuerdo se prolongaría por el resto de su vida… aquella noche loca ella no se cuidó, ni él tampoco y ese hombre logro dejarla embarazada con solo esa vez, cuando su periodo se atrasó una semana fue corriendo al médico, hacia casi un mes que no intimaba con su marido, estaba molesta por lo ocurrido en Puerto Rico; ciertamente para ella sus vacaciones fueron las mejores por haber estado con Killian, pero no le perdonaría a su esposo el trago amargo (aunque en el fondo lo agradecía) de la noche que la llevo a conocer a su amante de cuerpo escultural, ni tampoco las horas aburridas que la hizo pasar; cuando el resultado de embarazo dio positivo, se desesperó, tenía en su vientre al hijo de un hombre que no era Leopold, tenía angustia, hizo cuentas y solo llevaba unas dos o tres semanas por lo mucho de embarazo, esa noche se acostaría con su marido para tapar su falta, no le quedaba de otra. Su plan salió perfecto luego de 9 meses ella tuvo un bello varoncito de cabello negro y ojos celestes como su padre biológico, Regina casi podía jurar ver la mirada de Killian en su pequeño hijo. Todo este tiempo puedo sortear los obstáculos de ese gran secreto del origen de su hijo pequeño y ahora su padre aparecía para atormentarla.

No pasaron muchos días cuando Killian intercepto a Regina cuando salía del salón de belleza. La agarro por la espalda y tapo su boca hasta estrellarla contra la pared de un recoveco que había cerca, Regina forcejeo un poco pero al ver quien era su captor se relajo

–¿Qué estás haciendo? – dio un gritito

–Tú me obligaste, ¿Qué no me conoces? – le decía con rabia el moreno

–Lo lamento Killian… estoy casada, por favor déjame ir, la pasamos muy bien pero entiende solo fue una noche nada mas

–No te creo nada Regina… te necesito, no te he podido olvidar mujer, no sé si es obsesión pero te quiero para mí, no puedo creer que estés casada con ese vejete

–Ni yo – rio suave – escucha, me gustas y tampoco te olvide, imposible olvidarte, pero no podemos tener nada, Leopold podría matarte

–¿Lo amas? – esa pregunta no se la esperaba la morena, desvió la mirada pero Killian la obligo a verlo a los ojos – contéstame

–No… nunca lo ame – jadeo al tenerlo tan cerca

–¿Te gusta la vida que llevas con él? – Ella negó – ¿entonces por qué no lo dejas?, yo puedo hacerte feliz… no tengo tanto dinero como tu marido pero vivirías cómodamente, no tengo un mal trabajo

–A mí el dinero no me importa en demasía, lo tengo porque es la única muestra de cariño que me da mi marido – Killian sonrió

–Entonces… has pensado en dejarlo – ella asintió – ¿desde cuándo?

–Eso no importa, lo he pensado y…

–Es por culpa de este niño ¿no? – saco de su chaqueta una foto del que parecía su hijo

–Dios… es mi hijo pero, yo no le he tomado fotos con ningún conjunto de ropa así

–Eso es… porque este bebe no es tu hijo, soy yo a la edad que tiene tu hijo – acaricio la mejilla de Regina – ese niño es mío ¿no?

–Jajajajaja, no me digas ahora me dirás que lo quieres conocer – dijo sarcástica – ¿que más te da?

–ES MI HIJO – alzo la voz – y si, deseo conocerlo y no solo eso primor, quiero hacerme responsable, ese niño es mío y lo voy a reconocer como tal y no me puedes quitar ese derecho

–Puedes tener más hijos

–Nunca estuvo entre mis planes tener hijos hasta que tú apareciste en mi vida y luego vi la foto del niño – Killian apretó a Regina contra él – si no deseas estar conmigo bien, pero no puedes quitarme a mi hijo, armare un escándalo Regina – le dijo en tono amenazante y Regina temió, no por ella, si no por su hijo y él idiota de su padre

–De acuerdo, te dejare verlo – saco de su bolso una libreta y un esfero, anoto una dirección y luego de arrancar la hoja se la dio – en este lugar al medio día de mañana – se zafo de él y corrió hasta llega a la salida del recoveco – se llama Lian – dijo fuerte y al ver de medio lado Killian sonreía

Al otro día, de manera puntual Killian esperaba que Regina apareciera con su hijo en brazos, deseaba conocerlo. Muy pocas veces se le había cruzado por la mente sentar cabeza y tener descendencia… pero cuando vio a la morena de sus sueños entrar por la puerta de ese café discreto con un niño tan lindo, supo que hacerlo sería lo mejor que podría hacer, el problema era que la madre de su hijo estaba casada y al parecer no quería estar con él.

Pasaron varias semanas así, Regina le dejaba estar con Lian mientras ellos hablaban y se divertían, la atracción entre ellos era muy obvia y sentimientos comenzaron a emerger entre ambos, tanto que habían recaído en el pecado, habían vuelto hacer el amor luego de dos semanas de encuentros y de ahí para acá se habían dado muchos más encuentros entre ellos, tanto que una tarde luego de tres meses, Leopold recibía de su secretaria unos papeles de divorcio. Él y Regina discutieron y ella confeso que Lian no era su hijo, Regina le conto que ella sabía que le era infiel y como aprendió bien a su madre lo manipulo bajo amenaza para que firmara sin formar problemas si quería que ella guardara silencio de todas sus faltas tanto como esposo y como gobernador. Todo esto Regina lo hizo a escondidas de Killian, tan pronto Leopold firmo y se vio así misma libre de aquel matrimonio de casi 20 años, paso por el hospital por unos resultados, luego fue a encontrarse con Killian al parque central de Florida

–Hola – saludo Regina y le extendió un sobre

–Hola, amor ¿y esto? – Agarro el sobre, ella sonrió y al moreno casi se le sale el aire al ver el acta de divorcio firmada – NO PUEDO CREERLO… eres libre – ella asintió y rio

–Mira lo otro – este asintió y vio unas pruebas de laboratorio, lo abrió y vio el nombre de la morena, era un examen de embarazo y su resultado era positivo, a Killian se le ilumino la mirada

–Dios… es… es – Regina se sobo el vientre con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía a Lian – te adoro mujer – se levantó y la beso con infinita pasión – otro hijo… SERE PAPA POR SEGUNDA VEZ – toda la gente a su alrededor se quedó mirándolo y ella solo rio – me haces muy feliz

–Quiero estar contigo Killian… pero recuerda que tengo una hija con Leopold y no la pienso dejar bajo su cuidado, ¿me aceptaras con Mary? – Killian sonrió

–Amor… cuando te dije que te quería conmigo sabía que la niña venia en el paquete, ella no tiene la culpa de que su padre sea un idiota, claro que si – Regina lloro de felicidad mientras se acercaba a besarlo – Regina Jones, te sienta el apellido preciosa – sonrió ladino y ella hecho a reír

Sin duda aquella noche en Puerto Rico fueron las Vacaciones perfectas para ambos, los dos se salvaron y ahora tenían una vida llena de amor y de unidad que podían vivir.

 **HOLA MIS DULCES CARAMELOS, SE QUE NO HE ACTUALIZADO MIS OTROS FICS, PERO NO ME PUDE RESISTIR A PARTICIPAR EN ESTE RETO, INDEPENDIENTEMENTE DE SI GANO O NO, ESPERO HAYAN DISFRUTADO DE LA LECTURA. NOS VEMOS EN OTRA OCACION**

 **ATT: KAILEENA DRACULIA**


End file.
